oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Runecrafting training
The massive profits and convenient perks of the Runecrafting skill draws intrigue from almost every RuneScape player at one point in their RuneScape career. The amount of money that a player (especially mages) can both save and make honing this skill is nearly unmatched. However, the amount of long and tedious work that goes into levelling up this skill drives many players away from it, leaving those with the proper patience to reap great rewards. Fortunately, this guide will be able to alleviate some painstakingly boring hours and allow you to operate and level up more quickly and efficiently. Note that the significant milestones in Runecrafting are: *Level 44 – Nature runes. *Level 50 – Eight more essence per trip. *Level 54 – Law runes. *Level 59 – Two cosmic runes per essence. *Level 75 – Eleven more essence per trip, you will now have to bank twice to fill four pouches and that allows you to lose less ticks while taking out/banking food, energy potions or swapping jewellery. This will also increase your exp per hour by about one fifth with most methods. *Level 82 – Two astral runes per essence. *Level 91 – Two nature runes per essence. Pouches One of the best ways to maximize your runecrafting experience and profit per hour involve using pouches. Pouches allow you to craft more runes per each run because they can be filled with rune/pure essence and then emptied to add the rune or pure essence back into your inventory. They can be repaired in the Abyss by talking to the Dark Mage located in the center ring. While the Small pouch will never decay, any pouch bigger than the Small pouch will decay so it is highly recommended that you go and repair your pouches once they stop carrying additional essence. Failure to replace your pouches will lead to you having to get new ones from the Abyssal monsters as pouches will eventually vanish upon decay. The following pouches are available for use: *A small pouch (carries 3 additional essence, obtainable through the Abyss miniquest) *A medium pouch (carries 6 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 25 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) *A large pouch (carries 9 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 50 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) *A giant pouch (carries 12 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 75 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) Note: You will be able to get all of these pouches from killing the abyssal creatures prior to achieving the necessary runecrafting levels, however you will not be able to store essence inside of them unless you meet the minimum level requirements. Gear Equipping the following three items prior to runecrafting is recommended as all three will reduce your carrying weight in order to lengthen the amount of time you can run. *Boots of lightness (found in the cellar of the Temple of Ikov) *Spottier cape (requires Hunter level of 66) *Penance gloves (require 40 defense and completion of Barbarian Assault minigame) *The graceful outfit from rooftop agility. *While the above items are helpful in reducing the weight you carry so that you can run for longer, they are not at all required. Stamina potions can be used at a bank to recover your run or alternatively you can level your agility to allow for faster energy regeneration and duration. Abyss runecrafting The abyss is the most common place for people to runecraft, for most altars its the fastest way to get to it from a bank. You should maximise defence against the abyss creatures (melee) and still weigh 0kg. you can easily do so by starting gearing up with a dhide body, graceful legs, spottier cape, boots of lightness, mithril/black pickaxe, rune defender and the rest is up to you. Method: DO NOT EDIT I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!! please... Levels 1-9/14/20 – Air runes To start off, you must do the Rune Mysteries quest. It is a requirement to train the skill. If you do the Abyss miniquest immediately after talking to Wizard Sedridor to complete Rune Mysteries, the 1,000 runecrafting experience reward given by the Miniquest will get you from zero experience to level 9 runecrafting, allowing you to bypass air, mind, and water runecrafting. It will take you right away to earth runes (level 9). An optional way to skip runecrafting levels, is completing The Eyes of Glouphrie quest which gives you a 6000 runecrafting experience reward and doesn't require a runecrafting level. This allows you to start off with level 23 runecrafting and crafting body runes (level 20). However, this quest does require 46 Magic, 5 Construction and The Grand Tree quest. If you can't do the Abyss miniquest or the optional quest, the only way you can train is by crafting air runes. The air altar is just south of Falador, with a bank close by. Keep in mind this is 2007scape, so the air altar is NOT by Varrock like it is in Runescape 3. You will end up with a decent amount of Air Runes, which you may then sell, or keep for your own personal use. Continue to keep running air runes until you reach level 9, which is the level at which you may craft earth runes. *Experience needed (1-9): 969 *Rune essence needed: 194 *№ of inventories (28 ess per inventory): 7 Levels 9-14/20 – Earth runes Starting at level 9, it is advised you craft earth runes at the earth altar, which is just north east of Varrock, near the sawmill. The distance between the altar and bank is a brisk walk away, so you can gather a great portion of experience in a short amount of time. Earth runes are handy runes to have, required if you come across any earth based spells. Selling earth runes may prove to be a greater advantage to you than actually saving them, but that is completely up to the player. *Experience needed (9-14): 1,138 *Rune essence needed: 176 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 6 Levels 14-20 – Fire runes It is now advised that you give crafting fire runes a go. The fire altar is west of the Duel Arena north of Al Kharid. It is close to Faldi's chest bank by the arena, but if you have the money, it is highly recommended you use ring of duelling teleports as they will speed up the process greatly. Teleport to Castle Wars with the ring, and withdraw essence from the bank. Then use the ring to teleport to the Duel Arena. Run north to the altar, craft the runes, then teleport back to Castle Wars using the ring. Fire runes are also very useful for a wide variety of spells, so it may be a good idea to hold onto them in case you wish to train your magic later on, but once again, that is all up to you. *Experience needed (14-20): 2,363 *Rune essence needed: 338 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 12 Levels 20-23/27/35/44 – Body runes Once you reach level 20, you are now able to craft Body runes. Body runes are useful for a number of spells, such as "Confuse" or "Weaken" in the normal spellbook, often used for AFK magic training, also known as "Splashing", along with two higher level spells in the Lunar spellbook. Note: Due to their limited use, these runes are less commonly traded between players. However, they give plenty of experience and are the highest level runes that free players are able to craft. With this being said, taking into account the distance from the bank (which is the Edgeville bank) and the amount of experience from each rune (7.5 experience per rune crafted), this is a very good way to level up Runecrafting for low level/Free to play players. *Experience needed (20-27): 5,260 *Rune essence needed: 702 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 24 Levels 23-27/35/44/54/59/65/82 Lava Runecrafting is the faster way to train Runecrafting for low levels. 82 Magic and Lunar Diplomacy is required to cast the spell Magic Imbue, otherwise Lava Runecrafting is the same as Fire Runecrafting except the player casts the spell Magic Imbue at the altar and uses earth runes on the fire altar. Levels 27-35/44 – Cosmic runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 27 who have completed the Lost City quest are able to craft cosmic runes. Cosmic runes are a very good source of experience, but require the completion of the Lost City quest and the distance from the Cosmic altar to the bank is a bit further than the Body Altar and the Edgeville bank. There are two shortcuts to the altar, one at 46 Agility and one at 66; these make the trip quite a bit shorter. *Experience needed (27-44): 45,919 *Pure essence needed: 5,740 *№ of inventories (35 ess per inventory): 164 Levels 35-44 At level 35, players can now craft chaos runes. This method earns just a bit less experience per hour than Body Runes do, but Chaos runes are very useful and sought after. They are involved in the majority of attack spells and can yield great profits as well. However, if you're in it just for the Runecrafting experience, then this method may not be the most efficient for you. If you do however wish to use the Chaos altar, it is advised that you use the Abyss, as it will save you the hassle of going through the 3 level "maze" of the Chaos temple every time you wish to craft Chaos runes. Levels 44-54/65/75/82/99 – Nature runes Level 44 grants access to craft Nature runes. Nature runes are a quick and useful way to level up your Runecrafting level. The runes are involved in a numerous amount of extremely useful spells (in terms of spells used to level up your magic level quickly). The Nature altar is located in Karamja, north of Shilo Village. Since these runes are highly sought after, runecrafting nature runes is a beneficial and profitable way to level up, and it is highly recommended you sell the runes if you're not planning on levelling up your magic anytime soon. Unless you have people running pure essence to you outside the nature altar, this will not be the fastest method for crafting Nature runes. The fastest method for crafting Nature runes involves completing the Abyss miniquest and entering the Abyss. After completing the Abyss Miniquest, the Mage of Zamorak (Located in the Southern Wilderness mining site north of Edgeville) will teleport you to the Abyss upon right clicking him. Once in the void, you will instantly become skulled and lose all of your prayer points so this method is not recommended for level 3 skillers as there are monsters up to level 81 inside. The basic process for Abyss Nature crafting involves starting at the Edgeville bank. You will want to equip a Black pickaxe (The lightest pickaxe ingame) or mithril pickaxe (second lightest), an amulet of glory (6) or (4), it is also recommended to wear the highest dhide set along with boots of Lightness, spottier cape, and graceful hood/gloves. Once these items are equipped, withdraw as much pure essence as you can into your inventory including any extra essence you can add with the pouches you are able to use. Run North to the mining site in the wilderness and teleport to the Abyss, once you enter you must quickly find an entrance the the middle ring by running around the sides looking for either a chute to jump through or a rock to mine. Higher agility/mining levels will increase your chances at successfully getting into the ring. If you don't successfully mine or make your way through a chute, keep right clicking them to avoid getting killed by the abyssal creatures. Once you have made your way to the middle ring you can now run to the Nature altar entrance and instantly be teleported there. Once you create your Nature runes use your amulet of glory to teleport back to Edgeville and start the process again. *Experience needed (44-54): 95,223 *Pure essence needed: 10,581 *№ of inventories (35 ess per inventory): 303 Levels 54-59/65/82/91 – Law runes At level 54 you can craft law runes and at this point you should be using the abyss system with a way to teleport to Edgeville, via either house or glory. Another efficient method is using the balloon transport system from Castle Wars to Entrana, take a regular log to fuel the balloon. After crafting your laws tele back to Castle Wars using your dueling ring and repeat. Many people prefer to start making law runes at 54 due to the increased experience, without much of a change in profit. The Law altar is located on Entrana, so when using the law altar make sure you don't have anything equipped because otherwise you won't be allowed in through the portal in the abyss. You can still use bronze pickaxe and drop it, you can equip god books from horror from the deep, you can take any jewellry. Of course you can use graceful/boots of lightness/spottier cape and i like to wield a pair of magic secateurs. If using the abyss you lose about 250gp per trip less but you get hit alot more than normally since you cannot use armor. this wouldnt be recommended with mining agility and defence at 70+. If you do not have those stats or prefer not using the abyss or want to afk a bit more, what you should do is click straight north when you use the baloon method, this will result in the pathfinder generating the perfect path for you to run all around the island and when you cross the bridge you just cancel that path to get to the law altar. Levels 59-65/82/91 At level 59, you can create two cosmic runes per pure essence. This method results in reasonable profit and decent experience. Level 75 and some efficiency can easily earn you well over 700k/hr. Levels 65-82/91 At level 65, you may switch to death runes, assuming that you have completed the quest Mourning's Ends Part II. The Death altar will let you craft death runes using a talisman or a created tiara. Unless you are an ironman there is no need to runecraft those since the 11% increase in xp over natures for example isnt worth it at all. Levels 82-91 At level 82, you can create two astral runes per pure essence. Many players choose this method because of the short bank trips and reasonable income. 82-91 Runecrafting earns around 85m profit. While doing this, make sure you use an earth staff and have unlocked group teleport to moonclan. after banking (using only large and giant pouches) run south and click over the river, the pathfinder will find the most efficient path for you to get to the bridge and usually you will only waste 1 tick running east. Make sure you have some super energgy potions ready to regen that small amount of run because at 0kg you will need just a bit more energy to keep up even with stamina potions. finally use a rune kiteshield, Dfs or crystal shield imbued against the suqahs because they can hit very accurately without armor. i choose to use a torso and crystal shield, with graceful i still weigh -1kg. Levels 91-99 At level 91 you can begin to create two nature runes per pure essence. Many players choose this route to 99 due to the over double profit created. Going from 91-99 using this method will yield about 1,584,800 Nature runes, requiring 792,400 pure essence. However, at a base price of around 200 gp per nature rune, it will yield almost 300 million gp, with around 200-250 million profit. Category:Runecrafting